Ingenuidad
by jud.cobain
Summary: Serena Tsukino nunca imagino las consecuencias del lio en que se habia metido su hermano y mucho menos como Seiya Kou,el tipo mas arrogante que habia conocido en su vida la haria llegar hasta el limite de su resistencia. UN NUEVO CAPITULO!
1. Chapter 1

Serena estaba furiosa, su enfado había estado latente durante los dos últimos meses pero ahora que estaba aquí, fuera del tribunal, ya no podía reprimirlo más.

Entrecerró los ojos protegiéndose del radiante sol y se apresuro para llegar lo más rápido posible a aquel tribunal. Había preparado un minucioso discurso para su hermano Sammy tan pronto como terminara ese tedioso asunto y lo encontrara.

Esta vez no seria condescendiente, esta vez le haría ver la gravedad de su error pues si su hermanito pensaba que el tiempo había suavizado su carácter le mostraría lo equivocado que estaba.

A diferencia de la tibieza del exterior dentro de aquel edificio de piedra hacia frío, miro alrededor titubeante pues no sabia exactamente hacia donde debía ir, por el rabillo del ojo vio como dos hombres la miraban detenidamente, se sintió tentada a dar media vuelta y marcharse pero Sammy la esperaba, además desperdiciaría aquel discurso muy bien aprendido.

Adoraba a su rebelde hermano menor aunque a veces la sacaba de sus casillas, era el único pariente que le quedaba después de la muerte de su abuelo. La experiencia le había enseñado que el podía hacer que sus peores enfados se esfumaran con tan solo sus tiernas miradas y graciosos gestos.

Sin embargo esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos, no era cosa de risa que el y sus amigos se habían ido de paseo en un auto robado, lo peor fue que su abogado se había contactado con Sir John Kou y este había enviado a su nieto a defender a Sammy para asegurarse que no tuviera antecedentes penales por este asunto.

Era toda una humillación pues sir John Kou fue uno de los amigos mas allegados de su abuelo.

Estaba tan absorta caminando de prisa a donde suponía era la dirección correcta que casi choca contra su hermano, lo acompañaba un hombre alto, de cabello negro a quien Serena presto muy poca atención.

-hola hermanita- saludo el muchacho con cautela, ella permaneció inmóvil, con los brazos cruzados y un rictus de ira.

-¿y bien?-pregunto esforzándose por parecer firme e inflexible -¿Cuál fue el resultado?- todavía no miraba al hombre parado a corta distancia de su hermano.

-Seiya Kou logro convencer al juez de que todo era un terrible error. Me regañaron y eso fue todo-esbozo una sonrisa conciliadora que no produjo ningún cambio en el semblante de su hermana.

Serena abrió la boca para iniciar el bien memorizado discurso, mas el hombre cuya presencia había ignorado hasta el momento hablo:

-vaya, vaya, vaya-dijo con tono burlón- si es la pequeña Serena Tsukino, me preguntaba como serias después de tantos años-

Lo miro desconcertada, recordaba vagamente a Seiya Kou. Era cierto que habían crecido juntos e incluso asistieron a la misma escuela, claro que a distintos grupos pues el era al menos 4 años mayor que ella, incluso había jugado juntos antes que el y su familia abandonaran el pequeño pueblo y se mudaran a Tokio.

Seiya había cambiado mucho, era alto, fornido, con el cabello negro brillante y sedoso, sus ojos azul intenso mostraban una expresión de cortés curiosidad al mirarla.

Ella no había tenido cambios sustanciales, seguía teniendo el cabello rubio claro aunque mucho mas largo, grandes ojos azules y labios aunque pequeños muy bien definidos y rosados. Se le erizo el pelo de la nuca al notar que la contemplaba como si fuera aun la niñita a la que acostumbraba molestar.

-gracias por defender a mi hermano, Seiya. No comprendo porque nuestro abogado se puso en contacto con tu abuelo, no necesitabas haber hecho un viaje tan largo para tender algo tan insignificante como un paseo en un automóvil robado-

-mi abuelo-contesto el-quería mucho a Jacob, antes de morir tu abuelo le pidió a su abogado que se pusiera en contacto con mi abuelo si alguna vez tu y tu hermano tenían algún problema-

-gracias por tu ayuda y tu tiempo ¿Cuándo regresas a la ciudad?- ella estaba bien enterada que Seiya era un abogado muy solicitado.

Sabia que debía invitarlo a comer pero le faltaba animo para hacerlo, Seiya Kou la hacia sentir incomoda… siempre había sido así.

-¿discutimos esto mientras bebemos un café?- pregunto Seiya con un tono que no permitía objeciones a la vez que la tomaba del codo y la guiaba a la puerta de salida.

Sentir esos dedos sobre la piel le causo a Serena un desconocido cosquilleo por lo que retiro el brazo.

-me encantaría-ella mintió-pero quiero llevar a Sammy de regreso a casa-

-¿Por qué?-

La pregunta la asombro, pues había esperado que el estuviera de acuerdo, se despidiera y se marchara. Era demasiado seguro de su mismo, bastante sofisticado y muy bien parecido para su gusto, la apariencia elegante de Seiya la hacia sentir como al desgarbada escolar que había sido.

-porque-contesto con paciencia-tenemos algunas cosas que discutir, o mas bien, yo tengo algo que decirle-lanzo a Sammy una mirada muy significativa-además, no quiero entretenerte, se que tienes muchos otros asuntos que atender-

-nada de eso, no he visitado este lugar desde hace muchos años y me gustaría ver como han cambiado las cosas, y quiero hablar contigo-uso otra vez ese tono inflexible que la inquietaba ¿de que querría hablar?

El abrió la puerta del edificio y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, lo que ella hizo de prisa. No quería que Seiya notara que la ponía nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a tratar hombres como el. Había crecido en un pequeño pueblo donde la gente era sencilla y cordial.

Sammy empezó a balbucear algo sobre invitar a Seiya a casa a lo que Serena se volvió hacia el y mascullo: -cállate-

-creo que tu hermano tiene razón-opino Seiya.

-¿viniste en auto?-pregunto Sammy.

-ese es mi auto- Seiya señalo un reluciente auto al otro lado de la calle, Serena pensó que era de esperarse que el condujera un auto de esa clase.

Bajo los despiadados rayos del sol Seiya parecía más dominante que en las sombreadas entrañas del tribunal, su cabello era abundante y brillante, con una larga cola que no había notado antes, su mirada astuta y penetrante, a Serena le llamo la atención el elegante corte de su traje y sus finos zapatos de cuero.

-¿acostumbras someter a tan minuciosa observación a todos los hombres que conoces?-pregunto el.

-hombres como tú no frecuentan esta parte del mundo-contesto ella sin inmutarse-eres una rareza aquí, así como nosotros somos una rareza para ti, te observo como tú nos observas a nosotros-

-¿nos vamos? Sammy tercio, sonriendo ante el mal humor de su hermana.

¿Qué alternativa tenia? Ninguna, su bien memorizado discurso tendría que esperar.

Cuando llegaron y bajaron del auto ella ya había decidido abreviar cualquier conversación con Seiya lo mas posible, y si a el no le gustaba su actitud tendría que aguantarse.

Sammy estaba más relajado, con zalamera sonrisa pregunto si podía ir a casa, Serena aterrada ante la idea de quedarse sola con Seiya, indago:

-¿Por qué quieres irte?-

-tengo que ponerme al corriente con mis clases- no podía oponerse, era raro que su hermano estudiara por voluntad propia.

-bueno, también puedes limpiar la casa, arreglar la puerta de la cocina y saca los botes de basura-ordeno.

-¿para que arreglar la puerta de la cocina? Funciona bien-

-prométeme componerla, si no quieres quedarte y acompañarnos primero a la cafetería y luego a comprar zapatos y a la peluquería-

Sabía bien que los zapatos nuevos y la peluquería inclinarían la discusión a su favor, Sammy se marcho prometiendo arreglar la puerta.

Mientras serena y Seiya caminaban por las pequeñas calles de aquel pueblo, el comento lo poco que había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo allí.

-no necesita cambiar- repuso ella cortante – nos agrada tal como esta, no necesitamos amurallar nuestras casas por miedo a que algún extraño entre, aquí todos nos conocemos-

.y así es como nos gusta- termino Seiya por ella.

Serena lo miro irritada ¿acaso se estaba burlando de ella o solo lo imaginaba?

Nunca había querido salir de Urawa para ir a vivir a una gran ciudad, ella era feliz allí, tenía un empleo seguro en la biblioteca e cual la satisfacía. Ahora este desconocido de finos modales, porque era un desconocido aunque hubiera estado allí una pequeña parte de su vida, comenzaba a confundirla haciéndola pensar en lugares más allá de los límites de Urawa.

En ese momento se encontraron con la señora Evans, la encargada de la oficina de correos.

-¿no vas a presentarme a tu amigo?- pregunto la mujer mirando con curiosidad a Seiya.

-es Seiya Kou- informo ella con frialdad – vino a ayudar a Sammy-

-OH si, Sammy anda algo descarriado. Seiya Kou… Kou, el nombre me parece conocido-

Serena lo miro, la impresiono lo bien parecido que era y su masculinidad, era mucho mas que atractivo, era sensual ¿Qué pensaría de ella?... pensaría que era una simple pueblerina.

Ella vestía una falda amplia de color azul con una línea morada que remarcaba su cintura sobre una blusa blanca sin mangas y con botones al frente, no llevaba maquillaje y se había arreglado el cabello en una simple cola. No era de extrañar que Seiya la hubiera mirado con desaprobación, como si fuera una escolar y no una mujer de 23 años de edad, con seguridad estaba acostumbrado a mujeres tan sofisticadas y corteses como el.

Serena apretó los labios resuelta a no tratar de fingir ser lo que no era, el charlaba con la señora Evans, quien respondía sus halagos sonrojándose y sonriendo.

-¿no es sensacional?-pregunto volviéndose a serena-se ha convertido en un hombre atractivo y encantador-

-a mi me parece el mismo de siempre-contesto ella cortante-un poco mayor, en cuanto a su encanto soy inmune a el, recuerdo bien que acostumbraba molestarme-

-no recuerdo haberte molestado- murmuro el después que la señora Evans de marcho.

-te complacía tirarme del cabello-

-bueno parece que no et hice mucho mal, tu cabello sigue siendo tan largo y sedoso como antes-

Serena se sonrojo pero se dijo a si misma que debía controlarse, el tenia cierto encanto, pero surtiría efecto en ella, podía ser una pueblerina pero no una tonta.

Lo condujo hasta la cafetería donde el señor Fuji, el propietario, converso con el de forma parecida a como lo hiciera la señora Evans.

-me alegro de que estemos solos-comento Seiya mientras esperaba a que trajeran el café y los pastelillos-quiero decirte algo y será mas fácil si no esta Sammy- algo en su voz hizo que ella lo mirara con recelo.

-si vas a hablarme de la fricción de Sammy con la ley –manifestó con altanería- olvídalo, se que obro mal y aunque no lo creas, también el lo sabe. Nunca había hecho algo parecido y no volverá a suceder, no necesitas aconsejarme que debo ser firme con mi hermano, porque eso es exactamente lo que intento hacer-

Seiya se apoyo contra el respaldo de la silla y replico con irritante calma:-bien dicho, pero como abogado he visto a jóvenes como Sammy terminando en al cárcel, y créeme las buenas intenciones no bastan-

Serena lo miro sin poder articular palabra ¿Cómo se atrevía a inmiscuirse en sus vidas y a decirle como educar a Sammy?

-¿insinúas acaso que no soy capaz de cuidar a mi hermano?-

-¿acaso dije eso?-

-no trates de confundirme- hizo un esfuerzo por modular su voz.

-bien ¿puedo saber como lo trataras de hoy en adelante?-

Serena frunció el ceño ante la inquietante sensación de que estaba siendo conducida hacia una trampa.

-voy a vigilarlo para asegurarme de que no vuelva a meterse en dificultades, aunque como te dije, ya aprendió la lección, Sammy no es tonto y escúchame bien ¡no va a terminar en la cárcel!

-¿crees poder controlarlo?-

-¡si!-tenía las mejillas rojas, se puso de pie dispuesta salir del café sin importar no mostrarse cortes o agradecida.

-siéntate-ordeno el y ella obedeció con reticencia.

-no puedes ordenarme como llevar mi vida-murmuro exasperada.

-no pretendo eso-repuso el con tranquilidad –el hecho de que éste aquí lo confirma ¿no crees?-

Aunque la respuesta de Seiya era lógica, serena no dejaba de estar furiosa, le molestaba aquella arrogancia y que pusiera en tela de juicio que ella pudiera lidiar con su hermano, además… el había hallado su punto débil.

Desde el arresto de Sammy la había aquejado dudas al percatarse de que sus intenciones por estabilizarlo después de la muerte de su abuelo habían fallado, pero lo último que necesitaba era que Seiya Kou le recordara el hecho.

-¿y que sugieres que haga? ¿Qué lo encadene a su cama para disciplinarlo?-inquirió gélida.

-sugiero-hablo con suavidad -que se vayan de Urawa-

-¿Qué?- pregunto sin estar seguro de lo que había oído.

--que se vayan de Urawa-

-¡que buena idea!- exclamo con sarcasmo –talvez robemos un banco y vayamos a la riviera francesa de paseo. Me disgusta que vengas a tratar de decirme como llevar mi vida, tengo un buen empleo en la biblioteca y Sammy se va a portar bien-

-¿y si no lo hace? Por amor de dios, deja de comportarte como si yo fuera el lobo malo que no tiene mejor cosa que hacer que molestarte. Por ejemplo ¿Qué vas a hacer con la educación de Sammy?-

-acaba de terminar sus exámenes y saldrá de la escuela…-

-¿y crees que eso es justo?... es un chico inteligente, me dijo que le gustaría especializar se en el diseño y fabricación de muebles, pero aquí hay pocas oportunidades.

Serena lo miro en silencio, sabia que era lo que Sammy quería, mas el dinero no sobraba y ella creía que el había aceptado ese hecho, había hablado con su hermano y le había dicho que podría estudiar lo que quisiera después de trabajar un tiempo y ahorrar algo de dinero.

¿Cómo Sammy pudo contar a un desconocido sus problemas personales? Solo dios sabía que más le había comentado a ese irritante sabelotodo.

-por ahora no es posible eso, talvez en el futuro-

-¿debido a tu situación financiera?- intuyo Seiya

-la herencia de mi abuelo solo ayudara al mantenimiento de la casa, necesita algunas composturas costosas que hemos estado posponiendo-

-¿y que me dices de ti? ¿Te satisface vivir con limitaciones económicas?-

Allí estaba otra vez la critica que la hacia sentirse incomoda, hubiera preferido que permanecería callado ¿acaso pensaba que privaba a su hermano de lo que quería por gusto?

-no se a donde conduce esto Seiya, pero por ahora no puedo hacer otra cosa, así que tendré que contentarme con padecer esas limitaciones-

-¿has pensado en tratar de mejorar las cosas?-

-¿has pensado en tratar de no meterte en lo que no te importa?- en cuanto termino al frase serena lamento haber dicho aquellas palabras, pero era imposible retractarse y contemplo su taza de café para no mirarlo a los ojos.

-prefiero ignorar lo que dijiste, aunque quiero recordarte que estoy aquí a petición de mi abuelo- contesto el con amabilidad.

Lo miro con fijeza, tentada a decirle que no le importaba si ignoraba sus palabras o no. En cambio expreso con voz controlada.

-¿Qué sugieres? No puedo cambiar las cosas, solo puedo enfrentar la situación-desde el mostrador el señor Fuji los veía con curiosidad, después se sabría en todo el pueblo que había discutido con el abogado de Tokio y se preguntarían el motivo -¿Cuándo regresas a Tokio?

Fue un cambio en la conversación que el ignoro.

-hable con tu abogado de tu situación financiera y me entere de que tienes problemas-

-esa información es confidencial- balbuceo ella horrorizada.

-convencí a tu abogado de que era para tu beneficio decirme como andaban tus asuntos financieros-

-eres muy considerado, ahora que sabes que estamos en aprietos económicos puedes abordar tu costoso automóvil y regresar a Tokio. Agradezco lo que hiciste por nosotros y antes que repitas que necesitamos cambiar de escenario te informo que no tenemos medios para hacerlo-

Serena tenia la impresión de que todos sus asuntos privados habían quedado expuesto al publico, ahora solo quería regresar a su casa y olvidar se de ese hombre.

-lamento desilusionarte, pero la cosa no es tan simple- hizo una señal al señor Fuji para que les lleve mas café –no vine solo para resolver el problema de tu hermano-

-¿en serio?- indago con nerviosismo

-escucha, mi abuelo de horrorizo cuando se entero del problema de Sammy. El consideraba a tu abuelo como un amigo sincero, alguien que lo quería por razones que nada tenían que ver con el titulo nobiliario o su dinero, a menudo decía que era el único que no vacilaba en reprenderlo si creía que era necesario hacerlo. El lío de Sammy impulso a mi abuelo a proponerme no solo que viniera a ayudarlo sino a convencerlos de de ir conmigo a Tokio para que el los cuide-

-¿Qué?-

-lo que oíste-

-no puedo creerlo, se que la intención de tu abuelo es buena y se la agradezco, pero no acepto. Nosotros podemos arreglárnosla solos, no necesitamos caridad-

-no se trata de caridad- asevero Seiya- mi abuelo lo sugirió porque quiere hacerlo, en cuando a que no necesitas ayuda todo parece indicar que si-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- ella abandono todo intento de ser cortes.

-creo que les haría bien salir de Urawa un tiempo, mi abuelo le pagaría a Sammy sus estudios-

-¿y que pasaría con la casa de mi abuelo? ¿Quién al cuidara?-

-encargaríamos el cuidado a una persona- propuso el

-no puedo aceptar el ofrecimiento de tu abuelo-

-¿sacrificarías los deseos de tu hermano por tu orgullo?-

-el asunto no es tan sencillo- murmuro desconcertada –tengo un empleo aquí, nunca podría pagarles lo que nos dieran y no quiero endeudarme-

-créeme, mi abuelo puede sentirse muy caritativo hacia ti y tu hermano, pero yo no. No vivirás gratuitamente con nosotros, podrías trabajar para mí y así saldaríamos deudas-


	2. Ingenuidad 2

Diez días después serena y sammy se encontraban fuera de la estación de Tokio, ella había conseguido convencer al anciano señor senky, uno de los amigos de su abuelo, de que cuidara su casa.

Seiya puso el dedo en la llaga cuando expuso la dificultades económicas de Serena, el hecho era que lo poco que ganaba en su empleo y la pequeña herencia de su abuelo apenas alcanzaban para los gastos. Valiéndose de los aprietos financieros, el había manipulado el asunto como el abogado convincente y triunfador que era.

Y Serena, que nunca había sido fácil de convencer de hacer algo que no quisiera hacer, se había encontrado en una posición en la que apenas podía maniobrar, debía ir a Tokio en bien del futuro de su hermano y sus finanzas. Solo el entusiasmo que despertó en su hermano la propuesta la había disuadido de decirle a seiya kou donde podía poner su estupida sugerencia.

El le había ofrecido el empleo solo para persuadirla de ir a Tokio, no, tras reflexionar al respecto, serena pudo ver con claridad que ese ofrecimiento tenia por objeto asegurar que dos huéspedes no bienvenidos pagaran su estadía en al residencia de los kou.

OH si, Seiya kou había explotado la situación de manera admirable.

Ahora estaban allí parados en la estación mas grande que habían visto, rodeados de maletas y sin que hubiera ningún ayudante a la vista. Miles de personas, mas gente de la que Vivian en su pequeño pueblo, se movían con rapidez en al estación atentas en sus asuntos. Toda esta novedad había captado la atención de sammy desde que tomaron el tren, serena la ordeno que fuera a buscar un carrito para llevar las maletas.

-¿donde?- pregunto.

-no se- contesto ella irritada -solo consigue uno, si esperamos que alguien venga envejecemos aquí-

sammy partió a cumplir el encargo, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos. Había estado solo una vez en Tokio, cuando era muy joven y sammy era apenas un bebe, recordaba bien que la ciudad era vasta y confusa.

"cielos" pensó ¿porque habría aceptado venir? no se sentía bien allí, era una chica de pueblo donde la gente solo en ocasiones especiales vestía con elegancia y donde el lugar mas agitado era el mercado.

Aquí abundaban los zapatos de tacón alto y los trajes de buen corte, así como los hombres que caminaban de prisa llevando portafolios, no recordaban que su abuelo se hubiera puesto un traje en alguna ocasión, aunque debía haber tenido alguno.

contemplo su atuendo, un vestido floreado sin mangas que envolvía su esbelta figura, unas sandalias de tacón pequeño y un pequeño sombrero, el cual se arrepentía haber llevado pues imaginaba que la hacia ver mas rustica.

Sammy regreso con el carrito y salieron de la estación, el exterior estaba tan congestionado de gente como el interior.

-extraño los espacios abiertos- comento serena.

-yo no- repuso sammy.

Rieron y ella lo estrecho, notando divertida como su hermano se zafaba del abrazo pues no le gustaban las caricias fraternales y mucho menos en público. Serena buscaba con la mirada a seiya, cuando escuchas tras ella su voz grave.

-veo que pudieron llegar hasta aquí-

Serena giro, sonrojándose mientras los ojos masculinos recorrían su cuerpo, sintiendo como si la estuviese desnudando.

-si, fue fácil- respondió con cortesía.

Seiya tomo las maletas como si no pesaran y hecho a caminar, serena lo siguió hipnotizada por su andar elástico y garboso. Seiya conversaba con sammy, contestaba las emocionadas preguntas del chico y actuaba como si fueran viejos amigos, era patente que la hostilidad que experimentaba hacia ella no se extendía a su hermano.

El flamante auto pareció asombrar a sammy tanto como la primera vez que lo vio.

-es solo un automóvil, sammy- comento ella sin notar que sus palabras hicieron que seiya arqueara la ceja -metal sobre cuatro ruedas destinado al transporte- se acomodo en el asiento delantero.

-esta particular pieza de metal sobre cuatro ruedas impresiona a muchas mujeres- murmuro seiya al encender el motor. Contemplo el rostro de serena quien lo ignoro tanto como la pequeña aceleración de su pulso.

-¿de verdad?- pregunto ella, mirando a través de la ventana -no se porque, en lo que a mi concierne lo ultimo que me impresionaría de un hombre seria su automóvil, la casa donde vive o la ropa que viste, todo eso es solo superficial y nada dice de su calidad humana- "de modo" hubiera querido agregar "que no tienes que preocuparte de que ande detrás de tu dinero"

-¿te han impresionado algunos hombres?- pregunto seiya.

Serena frunció el ceño y no contesto, porque a su juicio eso no era asunto de el.

-no- hablo sammy desde el asiento trasero -hace mucho que no tiene novio, d hecho desde que rompió con darien chiba-

-te agradecería que no informes sobre mis asuntos privados- espeto serena -aun no eres demasiado mayor para redescubrir el significado del castigo-

Sammy hizo un gesto y poso su atención en los sitios por los que pasaban, seiya parecía divertido por el dialogo.

Tomo la ruta mas larga a petición de sammy y les indico cuales eran los sitios de interés con ese tono de diversión en la voz que para sammy paso inadvertido pero no para ella. Una hora después el vehiculo cruzo la pesada reja que resguardaba la residencia, los jardines eran extensos y la casa enorme y bella.

Sammy emitió un leve silbido y ella dijo con admiración:

-¿te das cuenta que tu casa es mas grande que el hotel de nuestro pueblo?-

-creí que no te impresionaba el lujo-

-asi es, solo establezco un hecho- dijo ella -¿tu y tu abuelo viven aqui solos?-

-la mayor parte del año, mis padres pasan un par de meses aqui en invierno, y hay varias personas que nos ayudan a cuidar la casa y el jardin-

estaciono el auto frente a la puerta principal, serena descendio sujetando su sombrero con ambas manos mientras comtemplaba la grandeza del lugar, seiya se apresuro a abrir la puerta, de inmediato se presento un hombre de edad avanzada dispuesto a llevarse el equipaje y una doncella que se ofrecio a mostrasles sus alcobas.

serena hubiera preferido quedarse donde estaba para contemplar un poco mas la casa, la decoracion exquisita, resaltaban sobre los muros blancos algunos cuadros de colores brillantes y las plantas proporcionaban al lugar una admosfera agradable.

una gran escalera de caracol cubierta de mullida alfombra conducia a las alcobas del nivel superior, sammy subio por los peldaños de dos en dos, adelantandose a la doncella, tan pronto como se perdio de vista serena se volvio hacia seiya.

-creo que no te he dado las gracias- dijo con voz suave -ni a ti ni a tu abuelo por su amabilidad al invitarnos aqui, sammy esta encantado con la posibilidad de ir a la universidad-

-por el tono de tu voz deduzco que no compartes su entusiasmo-

-no- respondio con parquedad pensando que era dificil animarse ante la extorsión emocional.

-pudiste quedarte en tu pueblo, en tu destartalada casa, en tu empleo ede bibliotecaria apenas lo suficiente para poder comer-

-bien sabes que no estaria aqui si no fuera por sammy-

-pero estas aqui ¿no?- la miro de arriba a abajo con desden -y deja de actuar como si fueras la unica que padeciera en su cambio de vivir. como te dije la unica razon por la que obtuve la libertad bajo fianza de tu hermano fue por mi abuelo-

-¿insinúas que no quieres que estemos aqui?-

-quiero decir que fuiste salvada de una situacion dificil y... -

-debo estar agradecida- ella termino la frase. sentia que se esfumaban sus buenas intenciones de ser cortes con ese hombre.

-¿no es asi?-

-si- afirmo cortante, agradecida, cavilo por estar cautiva en una jaula de oro, por estar atrapada en una situacion en al que ella no ejercía control alguno.

-no espero gratitud, serena- dijo el con dureza -mas espero que dejes de actuar como una mártir, ahora talvez desees subir a tu alcoba a refrescarte-

-si- asintio resentida por la reprimenda aunque sabia que ella la habia provocado -¿donde esta mi habitacion?-

-te la mostrare- empezo a subir las escaleras seguido de serena.

todo en el, los movimientos, la manera de hablar, el aplomo, denotaba fuerza, seguridad y un poco de arrogancia. Era por completo diferente a los muchachos que alguna vez la habian cortejado, totalmente diferente a ella se dijo, haria bien en tener presente esa consideracion.

la habitacion estaba junto a la de sammy, cuando llegaron seiya abrio al puerta y ella entro, las maletas se encontraban juntos al enorme ropero, todos los muebles desde el tocador, las sillas, la mesita de noche y la cama con cuatro postes eran de estilo antiguo.

-es estupenda- comente ella, el cuarto de baño era color durazno y verde con toallas de las mismas tonalidades. seiya se retiro de inmediato y ella se apresuro a darse una ducha.

en los ultimos 15 dias apenas habia tenido tiempo para pensar, ahora en al tranquilidad de la alcoba, pensaba en los acontecimientos ocurridos ultimamente, le parecia increible. habia sido arrancada de su lugar rural y transportada a tokio, el tokio de las altas esfreras, porque sabia que alli era donde se movia seiya. todavia no conocia sus amigos, experiencia que no deseaba tener.

se pregunto si serian como el, altos y guapos, con seguridad las mujeres serian sofisticadas y bellas , se dijo.

de pronto se le ocurrio algo: ¿habria llevado consigo la ropa adecuada? en su pequeño pueblo usar vestidos floreados, sandalias y pantalones jeans era lo comun pero ¿estaria fuera de lugar aqui? se encogio los hombros, decidiendo que la gente podia jusgarla por su aparariencia, no le preocupaba lo que pensaran de ella.

mas adelante cuando se vestía para la cena, contemplo con preocupacion su vestuario, siendole esta vez mas dificil desechar la idea de que las prendas que habia llevado estaban bastante usadas.

no se habia comprado ropa desde la muerte de su abuelo y muchas prendas estaban descoloridas, escogio un sencillo vestido verde para esa noche en que iba a conocer a sir john kou.

seiya iba a cenar fuera y probablemente regresaría tarde, sir john los esperaba en el comedor cuando bajaron, unos minutos mas tarde, serena le presento a sammy y mientras el anciano conversaba con el, ella aprovecho la oportunidad para observarlo.

apenas si lo recordaba, no podia ser mucho mayor que su abuelo aunque esa impresion daba, tenia arrugas y sus ojos parecian apagados por recuerdos deprimentes.

el se volvio hacia la joven y se disculpo por no encontarse con ellos cuando llegaron aduciendo que su doctor le dio indicaciones de un total reposo. conto graciosas anectodas sobre su juventud junto al abuelo de ellos a lo que ellos comentaron que incluso en su vejez el no habia dejado de ser un tunante que siempre invitaba a beber cafe a cualquier mujer por la cual se interesara, rieron por un buen rato.

lamento mucho la muerte de jacob y cuando aquella luz en sus ojos cuando comenzaron a reir empezaba a desaparecer serena tomo una de sus manos sonriendo dulcemente:

-no todo es malo, sir john... - estaba a punto de hablarle de als hermosas campiñas de su pequeño pueblo donde su abuelo paso sus ultimos dias, cuando se abrio la puerta, al volverse sus ojos se fijaron seiya ataviado con un traje gris.

se percato de que habia alguien detras de el, era una mujer, serena profirio una imperceptible exclamacion, pues era la mas hermosa criatura que habia visto.

era alta y el ceñido vestido negro se amoldaba a la perfeccion en su curvilinea figura, tenia el cabello muy largo verde oscuro, sus grandes ojos iluminaban su rostro de facciones bellas aunque frias.

un pensamiento terrible se le ocurrio a serena: era obvio que seiya no la encontraba tan fria, y quiza con el no lo fuese pues le dirigia fogosas miradas.

-buenas noches, sir john- saludo la mujer, caminando con gracia por el comedor con tacones muy, pero muy altos, miro a serena y le brindo una sonrisa desdeñosa.

-te presento a serena y sammy- dijo seiya sentandose en una silla -ella es Setsuna Meiô-

-mucho gusto- dijo serena poniendose de pie y ofeciendole la mano quien la tomo y solto de inmediato como si ese geso la aburriera, las dos muejres tamaron asiento mietras sammy solo la saludo con un "hola" desde su asiento y salio tan pronto como pudo.

sir john se puso de pie y seiya le pregunto si deseaba irse a dormir a lo que el anciano respondio : "asi es" luego ambos salieron dejando a las dos mujeres a solas.

-seiya me conto todo respecto a ti. debo admitir que eres mucho mas joven de lo que esperaba, aparentas 14 años de edad-

serena se vio forzada a recordar que era una invitada en esa casa y que debia ser cortes con los amigos de su anfitrión, rechino los dientes y sonrio.

-¿de verdad? no se si tomarla como un cumplido pero asi lo hare-

-oh querida ¡claro que es un cumplido!- exclado setsuna con voz de que no dejo duda a serena de que no lo era -aunque para ser honesta, pareces demasiado joven e inocente, cualquiera pensaria que eres una empleada y no una huesped de esta casa-

a serena le empezaba a doler la cara por el esfuerzo de sonreir cuando preferia arrojar una taza de cafe al cuidadosamente maquillado rostro de setsuna.

-cariño, no pienses que soy grosera, solo quiero ayudarte mientras tu y tu hermano esten aqui-

-nos la arreglaremos bien- respondio serena reprimiendo la ira.

-¿cuanto tiempo proyectas quedarte?-

-no se- contesto encogiendose los hombros.

-¿de verdad?- la miro con desden y su mirada era tan dura como piedra. serena asintio con la cabeza- ¿como te la vas a arreglar con el dinero?-

-seiya me ofrecio un empleo-

por su expresion no fue una buena noticia para la dama.

-tipico de seiya, es de esperarse qu sienta lastima por ti y tu hermano, siempre ha tenido consideracion por los de abajo, aqunue no le creas, supongo que eso tiene que ver con su profesion-

serena sintio que la sangre le golpeaba la cabeza.

-si me disculpas- murmuro poniendose de pie y controlando con dificultad al ira -quiero dar las buenas noches a sammy y ademas estoy muy cansada por el largo viaje, asi qeu si no te importa...- en realidad no le importaba si a setsuna le importaba o no, porque sabia que si se quedaba un minuto mas estallaria y eso era lo ultimo que queria que ocurriera.

¡los de abajo! ¿asi era como los veia el encumbrado y poderoso seiya kou? ¿eso le habria comentado a esa horrible mujer? ¿que otra cosa le habria dicho? ¿talvez que era unos mendigos?

-desde luego, supongo que debes estar exausta, en especial por la exitacioon provocada por el viaje- hizo una pausa antes de seguir -yo en tu lugar no me impresionaría mucho con todo lo que viera aqui, querida. y particularmente no me entusiasmaría seiya, se que es un hombre atractivo, pero créeme que lo ultimo que desea es ser molestado por una inocente mujer que se enamore de el-

serena la miro con la boca seca, aquello era el colmo.

-y tu puedes estar segura que la ultima persona que encontraría interesante seria a seiya, pero gacias por el consejo...- hizo una breve pausa para lanzarle un mirada despectiva -tengo certeza de que lo dijiste por mi bien-

se dio media vuelta y salio altiva, con la cabeza levantada y puños apretados. casi choca contra seiya quien bajaba las escaleras.

-¿te vas a acostar?- pregunto

-la gente de campo como yo necesita descanzar- dijo con voz tensa -no estamos acostumbrados a desvelarnos-

subio de prisa y solo se detuvo hasta que se encontro frente a la puerta de su alcoba. pensoq eu nunca habia sido tan insultada en toda su vida, Setsuna Meiô y seiya kou eran tal para cual, ambos eran duros yd espiadados, era una pareja, setsuna lo habia dejado claro.

aunque no necesitaba hacerlo notar, seiya kou no era la clase de hombre que serena preferia, si lo hubiese tomado en cuenta habia sido porque era arrogante y estaba por completo fuera de sus gustos. y asi, penso antes de dormirse, era precisamente como se proponia que siguieran las cosas.


	3. Ingenuidad 3

al dia siguiente sir john se horrorizo al enterarse de que serena intentaba empezar a trabajar lo mas pronto posible, cuando estaba sentado frente a un plato con pan tostado y miel dijo a seiya:

-no me habias dicho que habias ofrecido un empleo a serena- le reprocho

-¿de verdad?- seiya tomo un sorbo de cafe y miro su reloj.

vestia un traje negro, estaba bien peinado y mientras serena fingia concentarse en el plato de jamon con huevo lo miraba disimuladamente. sammy desayunaba con entusiasmo sin poner atencion a la charla que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

-no, no lo hiciste- nego el anciano con firmesa -¿cuando ocurrio todo esto?-

-cuando fui a buscarlos- replico seiya con tranquilidad, se fijo en serena quien se apresuro a mirar su plato -ambos consideramos que era buena idea que trabajara para mi- luego hizo una pequeña pausa como si quisiera darle a ella una oportunidad de negarse, mas serena no lo hizo -he estado buscando a alguien que reemplace a karen desde hace varias semanas, y serena no queria sentir que estuviera recibiendo caridad ¿verdad?- sus ojos se fijaron en el rostro de la rubia.

-¿caridad?- pregunto el anciano -linda es un placer tenerlos aqui, no hay caridad de por medio-

-oh lo se- balbuceo serena -pero seiya tiene razon, quiero trabajar, renuncie a mi empleo en la biblioteca y necesito el dinero para recomponer la casa-

-pero podrias haber pasado mas tiempo descansando ¿cuando piensas comenzar?-

serena le lanzo una mirada interrogativa a seiya -¿mañana?- hablo el

-excelente- respondio ella.

-por la mañana te enseñare el funcionamiento de la oficina, luego podras seguir sola-

-muy bien-

-¿que me dices sammy?- el anciano lo miro con afecto -¿extrañaras no visitar la ciudad con tu hermana?-

-no- respondio el con simpleza -ademas puedo ir con usted-

-¿conmigo?- el anciano parecia horrorizado -son ordenes de mi doctor, para un anciano como yo la vida exterior no es muy saludable- miro a seiya -me parece una crueldad hacer trabajar a esta niña tan pronto, apenas hemos tenido tiempo de conversar, es raro encontrar a alguien que no me trate como si fuera un tonto, como algunos tienden a hacerlo-

hubo un breve silencion, seiya hablo con voz forzada -espero que esto no conduzca a donde creo, abuelo-

el anciano lo miro con un gesto de inocencia mientras seiya tenia en su rostro un gesto de frustracion e impaciencia.

-¿a donde puede conducirnos?-

seiya suspiro y dio la impresión de querer huir, pero no lo hacia por respeto a su abuelo -estoy seguro de que serena y sammy no querran aburrirse escuchando esto- dijo resignado.

-¿todo esto?- pregunto sammy tomando dos revanadas de pan, el abuelo inclino al cabeza en señal conspiradora.

-seiya y yo tenemos cierto desacuerdo sobre cierta dama- dijo -cierta setsuna meioi que em trata como si fuese un pasciente de una institucion de enfermos mentales-

-¡abuelo'- exclamo seiya.

serena sintio ganas de reir, nunca imagino ver a seiya con otra apariencia que no fuera contolada, pero en ese momento parecia ansioso.

-asi es- se quejo el anciano -me habla como si estuviera sordo y senil, serena no me trata tan mal- la miro con ojos tiernos -recuerdo cuando eras una niñita con coletas y jugabas corriendo por todos lados- seiya se puso de pie abruptamente.

-no tengo tiempo para escuchar tiernas remanencias- dijo con voz amarga.

-¿recuerdas a serena, hijo? ustedes solian jugar juntos a veces-

-lo recuerdo vagamente- contesto metiendo las manos al pantalon.

el anciano movio al cabeza y miro a serena -si empiezas a trabajar mañana me encantaria que usaras mi tarjeta de credito en las boutiques, se lo que vas a decir- hico un ademan con las manos para evitar que ella se negara.

-no puedo hacerlo- murmuro sintiendo la mirada de seiya en su espalda.

-por favor hazlo por mi, haz feliz a este viejo. se que si al situacion hubiera sido distinta tu abuelo hubiera hecho lo mismo por mi nieto-

-pero la situacion es distinta- murmuro seiya.

-seiya deja que este anciano realice sus caprichos- insistió.

-¿serena puedo hablar contigo un minuto antes de que me valla?- le dijo y un rubor cubrio las mejillas de la rubia, sabia lo que el quería y se puso a la defensiva mientras lo seguía por el vestíbulo -¿quieres explicarme de que se trata todo esto?- pregunto enfadado -¿me tomas por un tonto?-

-¿es mi culpa que le caiga bien a tu abuelo?-no tenia objeto fingir que no sabia a que se referia, podia sentir que las acusaciones le ardian en los ojos.

-no, no es culpa tuya que el agrades, pero no estoy de acuerdo en tu manera de corresponder su afecto-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-bueno ¿correspondes el afecto aceptando tarjetas de credito de alguien?-

-¡claro que no!-

-¿se debe a que la oportunidad nunca se ha presentado?-

-¡como te atrevez!- exclamo con irritacion

-guardate la actuacion, por favor-

-solo si tu te guardas tus constantes insultos- exclamo ella con el rostro enrojecido por la furia.

-oh, perdoname- dijo con extremo sarcasmo -¿como pensar esas cosas? estas aqui en medio del lujo gracias a mi abuelo y ahora gozaras de una ilimitada cuenta de credito, no es de extrañar que por mi mente pase la idea de que te estes aprovechando de su simpatia por ti-

-no estoy haciendo eso- murmuro ella considerando ella las cosas desde el punto de vista de seiya, podia entender que pensara eso de ella.

-por la expresion de tu rostro veo que captas lo que digo-

-¿nunca te equivocas?- ella lo miro fijamente, el la trataba con una despreciable arrogancia y lo comprendio horrorizada.

-muy rara vez-contesto el metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

-eres una persona afotunada que anda por la vida con la certeza de no equivocarse- dijo en manera de burla -me da lastima esa pobre amiga tuya, no imagino que ve en alguien tan frio y calculador como tu- callo de pronto asustada de lo qeu acababa de decir.

-¿no te lo imaginas?- pregunto en voz baja, estiro una mano y le acaricio una mejilla, sonrio.

serena retrocedio aturdida por el calor que habia surgido en su cuerpo, y furiosa porque seiya habia querido provocarle esa sensacion, habia retrocedido como si se hubiera quemado y sabia que su respiracion era entrecortada.

el estiro la mano nuevamente pero esta vez la deslizo por el cuello y el hombro, poso la mano entre sus senos , ella sintio que perdia el aliento mientras bajo el vestido sus senos se hinchaban. deseaba que la caricia continuara, sin embargo retrocedio asustada, el retiro la mano y la metio al bolsillo del pantalon.

-supongo que piensas que eso fue divertido- dijo ella tratando de controlar el temblor en su voz -tendras que disculpar que no aprecie esa clase de juegos- cruzo los brazos para protegerce, un gesto inconsciente que hizo que el arqueara una ceja divertido.

-¿que clase de juegos prefieres?-

-prefiero al honestidad entre las personas- repuso ella elevando al voz -y no me estoy aprovechando de tu abuelo, no etngo la menor intencion de usar su tarjeta de credito, solo la acepte para no parecer grosera pero no pienso hacer ninguna compra-

-deberias hacerlas- dijo el con tono de voz aburrido.

-¿que quieres decir?- pregunto indignada.

-bueno, deberias adquirir un poco mas de ropa- dijo esto mirando su cuerpo de arriba abajo sin el menor remordimiento.

-¿que?- lo miro asombrada ¿que tenia de malo su ropa?

-tendras que comprar algo ams de ropa- pronuncio con cuidado las palabras como si hablara con un sordo.

serena experimento un ataque de ira, no solo habia el considerado apropiado extorcionarla para llevarla alli sino ahora le indicaba que era lo que debia o no debia ponerse.

-¿porque? ¿que tiene de malo mi ropa?-

-es muy linda- dijo con desquiciante calma -pero no es apropiada para la labor en mi oficina-

-no puedes decirme que debo usar- dijo ella a la defensiva.

-puedo y debo hacerlo- dijo el con suavidad -no olvides que trabajas para mi-

-y estas decidido a sacarme hasta la ultima gota de sangre-

-no puedes culparme por eso-

-¿culparte?- fingio inocencia -¿como podria hacerlo sabiendo que tu nunca te equivocas?-

hubo un genuino placer en sus ojos cuando seiya rio, cambio su fria expresion altiva en calida sensualidad, lo qeu atemorizo a serena.

-si no te veo despues, te vere mañana en la oficina- tomo un portafolios -tengo uan reunion muy temprano asi que tendras a que llegar alla sola- y diciendo esto desaparecio tras la puerta mientras ella miraba el espacio vacio que acaba de dejar.


	4. Chapter 4

No es un nuevo capítulo, lamento decepcionarlas pero por cosas del estudio he tenido que abandonar mis fics, pero prometo que ahora si me voy a poner al corriente [si Uds. quieren*.*]

Ahora solo vengo para colgar el enlace de mis videos de una de mis parejas favoritas… bueno es la primera en mi lista y ojala les guste, un beso a toda!

.com/watch?v=qBoRvqiDF1E True love – Finkl

.com/watch?v=UrFdsvnE_R4 My inmortal – Evanescense

PDT. Antes de donde dice .COM escriban you tube pliiiss!


	5. Chapter 5

Serena paso el resto del DIA tratando de olvidar la imagen de seiya, pero esta no dejaba de surgir en su mente. Sin enbargo logro hacer unas compras. Adquirió algunas prendas, aunque muy pocas pues aunque sir john se lo había pedido, tenia demasiado orgullo para despilfarrar el dinero de otra persona.

"y si a Seiya la no le parecen adecuadas" penso mientras se vestia la mañana siguiente para ir a trabajar "entonces saltare desde el puente mas alto" pensar eso la hizo sonreír hasta que llego a la oficina, allí su alegría se transformo en nerviosismo.

Seiya no estaba, por lo que uno de los empleados se ocupo de darle instrucciones –lo harás bien- le dijo uno d los empleados cuando ella regreso de la biblioteca con varios libros de leyes.

Serena exhalo un largo suspiro de alivio y sonrió. Ese era un puesto en el que demostraría su eficiencia, no había forma de que seiya tuviera la satisfacción de rechazarla alegando incompetencia.

Al final del día se sentía cansada, pero cuando sus compañeros de trabajo se encaminaron a la salida les dijo –uds. Me llevan alguna ventaja, necesito trabajar un poco de tiempo extra para no retrasarlos-

-no es mala idea- dijo uno de los hombres d mayor edad –seiya puede ser toda alegría y amabilidad fuera del trabajo, pero aquí es muy exigente, siempre esta activo y espera que los demás también lo estén-

Serena sonrió "alegría y amabilidad… ¡que bromista!" tan pronto como se marcharon se concentro en el trabajo, solo alzo la mirada cuando la puerta se abrió. La ultima persona a la que desea ver era a seiya y hasta había rezado a dios, el buda, ala y hasta a Zeus para que no se presentara en al oficina. Así que se decepciono cuando capto su alto y poderoso cuerpo en al entrada.

-¿todavía estas aquí?- pregunto el caminando hacia adentro, de subido serena sintió claustrofobia.

-hay mucho que aprender- dijo ella con simpleza.

-ven a mi despacho- ordeno el cruzando frente a ella, y ella lo siguió deseando haberse marchado antes.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo? ¿Es diferente a la biblioteca?- pregunto el con interés sin dejar de mirarla.

-un poco, aunque al parecer no he escapado de los libros-

-lamento no haber estado aquí hoy- expreso a la vez que se frotaba los ojos y se sentaba -en estos negocios las cosas no siempre funcionan como uno espera-

-esta bien, aquí so muy gentiles- hablo con suavidad y al verlo parpadear pesadamente no pudo evitar decir –será mejor que vallas a casa, al parecer la cama es el mejor lugar para tu ahora-

-depende de quien este allí conmigo- murmuro despreocupado haciéndola sonrojar –en realidad un tengo que terminar unas cosas ¿Cuánto mas vas a quedarte? Yo puedo llevarte a casa-

-estaré media hora, pero no será necesario puedo irme en el subterráneo-

-cualquiera diría que estar tratando de evitar mi compañía. Te esperare media hora, tengo una lista de documentos que quiero que busques mañana ¿podrías hacerlo?- pregunto extendiéndole una hoja.

-si-serena se dio la vuelta lista para irse antes que la inesperada tregua se rompiera.

-veo que hiciste algunas compras- comento seiya apoyándose contra el respaldo de la silla y con las manos en al nuca –tu atuendo es muy apropiado-

Serena miro cohibida su ropa, llevaba una falta recta hasta la cintura azul oscura y una blusa blanca con líneas negras verticales que afinaban aun mas su figura, no era el tipo de ropa que estaba acostumbrada a usar, pero como el le había dicho no era lo mismo trabajar en una biblioteca que en una oficina de abogados.

No era la opinión que esperaba de el, pues la mayoría de sus comentarios a menudos eran crueles criticas –eso pensé también-

-te queda bien, pero el cabello sujeto hacia atrás te da una apariencia severa-

Se quedo congelada mientras seiya se dirigía con rapidez hacia ella, al estar frente a ella deslizo su mano detrás de su nuca quitando el pequeño broche que sostenía su cabello en una cola.

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y serena tuvo que respirar profundamente para controlar todas aquellas emociones que de pronto parecieron desencadenarse sin control.

-listo- murmuro satisfecho –así te vez mil veces mejor-

Su cabello cayo sobre sus hombros como una aureola dorada "otra vez vuelve a lo mismo" penso ella "juega conmigo para divertirse" estaba a punto de protestar cuando se abrió la puerta. Serena giro sobre sus tacones para ver el rostro de setsuna, cuyos ojos captaron la proximidad de los cuerpos de serena y seiya y las sonrosadas mejillas de la chica.

Seiya no parecía desconcertado en lo mas mínimo por la llegada de su amiga ni tampoco intento regresar a la seguridad de su escritorio. Setsuna la miro con disgusto y hablo con voz dura -¿trabajas tiempo extra en tu primer día? ¡Que diligente eres!-

Seiya se sentó en al orilla de su escritorio, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro impasible.

-seiya, querido- dijo setsuna acercándosele y apoyándose sobre su hombro -¿no habrás olvidado que hoy nos veríamos aquí?-

-en realidad si- contesto el mirando a serena al hablar.

-¡muchacho malo!- le acaricio el cabello y el abruptamente se puso de pie rodeando el escritorio -¿acaso no ves que queremos estar solo?- le dijo setsuna mirándola con hosquedad.

-haré ese trabajo antes de irme- informo serena seiya, el asintió y ella se retiro.

Serena buscaba con tal nerviosismo aquellos libros que cualquiera hubiera dicho que la habían sorprendido cometiendo algún delito y no en la oficina de su jefe realizando algún trabajo.

Tuvo admitir que seiya era un hombre atractivo, poseía esa combinación de cerebro y buena apariencia irresistible para muchas mujeres.

Ya era tarde y había trabajado todo el día, el la había sorprendido con las defensas bajas, desde luego eso era todo. Todo fue cosa del lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado y ella debía estar de que setsuna apareciera de lo contrario temía que la atracción momentánea que había sentido hacia seiya se hubiera hecho demasiado evidente.

Miro la puerta cerrada del despacho y camino con cautela hacia ella. Ahora setsuna estaba ahí, serena no quería que seiya le llevase a casa pero se negaba a irse sin despedirse.

Se acerco a la puerta, estaba apunto de llamar cuando oyó que pronunciaban su nombre, se detuvo dividida entre el deseo de irse y la curiosidad de enterarse de lo que se decía de ella.

-sabia que era un error traerla aquí- oyó decir a setsuna –fue una gran equivocación traerla por el mero capricho de tu abuelo- serena se estremeció de ira pero continuo escuchando –es una oportunista, lo sabemos. Y lo que es peor, si no tienes cuidado va ponerte las garras encima-

Serena estaba furiosa, tomo su bolso y se apresuro a salir del edificio ¿Por qué la había perturbado lo que había escuchado? ¿Acaso no sabia lo que pensaba de ella seiya? Se pregunto, lo mejor era no tomar en cuenta esos comentarios, decidió. Pero una vocecita le advertía que tuviera cuidado, porque setsuna no se detendría ante nada para conservar a seiya a su lado, y esa misma vocecita le aseguraba que esa mujer podía ser muy peligrosa.

Despues de todo al fin llego mi cuarto capitulo :D

.com/watch?v=JfmuLf_Og7Q

.com/watch?v=Qc_rjlqT7gQ

.com/watch?v=rp1jNRcSw0M

.com/watch?v=qBoRvqiDF1E

Aqui algunos de los enlaces para algunos de los videos que hice de sailor moon en youtube, espero que este capitulo y los videos tambien les guste, gracias por leerme!

PDT. si no aparece la direccion completa solo pongan "youtube" antes del .com xD!


	6. Chapter 6

El resto de la semana serena se concentro solo en su trabajo, evitando trabajar tiempo extra para no tomarse con seiya, a menos que supiera que este no se aparecería por la oficina, no porque desconfiara de si misma pero era mejor evitar situaciones bochornosas.

El viernes por la noche no pudo evitar sentir alivio al no tener que habido enfrentar alguna confrontación con el. Al bajar a desayunar el sábado en la mañana se percato que estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos y tan dedicada a su trabajo que casi no había visto al abuelo de seiya ni a su hermano.

Los encontró sentados en el comedor y los saludo cálidamente, se alegro mucho al saber que su hermano había sido aceptado en un colegio.

-no recuerdo que te hayas entusiasmado tanto cuando seiya te ofreció el empleo- observo sammy

-¿no se entusiasmo?- se oyó a espaldas de ella. Serena volteo para ver como seiya se acercaba a la mesa donde ellos desayunaban. Hubo un breve silencio mientras todos volteaban a verla esperando una respuesta, ella les regalo una dulce sonrisa.

-me sentí muy emocionada- mintió mientras le regalaba una sonrisa seiya, quien se había sentado frente a ella y se serbia café –si bien recuerdo, fue una oferta que no pude rechazar-

El anciano los miraba con atención y luego hablo con tono casual –pensé que esta noche podríamos ir al teatro, necesitamos entretenimiento-

-¿va a salir?- pregunto ella asombrada.

-no puedo estar encerrado toda mi vida- respondió levantando el brazo y mostrándole el dorso de su mano –mi piel ha adquirido un horrible color, el doctor nunca me hablo de los efectos secundarios de permanecer bajo techo-

-¿y desde cuando te ha importado el color de tu piel?- pregunto seiya con el seño fruncido –no me digas que te vas vuelto vanidoso ahora de viejo-

-es muy desagradable que digas eso- le reprocho el abuelo –nunca es demasiado tarde para cuidar la apariencia-

-ya veo- susurro seiya –bueno abuelo, me temo que tendrás que ir sin mí, tengo planes para esta noche-

-tus planes incluyen a esa mujer horrible, supongo- el anciano hablo con reproche.

-no otra vez- había un dejo de impaciencia en la voz de seiya.

-soy un anciano…-

-y no dejas de recordármelo-

-me quedan pocos placeres en al vida-

-no se, parece que has redescubierto el valor de los espejos-

Serena se hizo la desentendida y mordió su tostada con mermelada.

-creí que estarías feliz con mi nuevo ímpetu por vivir…- hablo el anciano mirando disimuladamente a la rubia.

-créeme abuelo, lo estoy- por el tono de voz era evidente que seiya comenzaba perder la paciencia.

-que te agradaría mi decisión de salir de casa- agrego el abuelo –ahora veo que estas feliz que permanezca aquí, atrapado entre estas paredes, no respirando nunca aire fresco-

-el aire de la ciudad no es bueno-

-serena… ¿Por qué crees que mi nieto rechace mi invitación?-

Ella se aclaro al garganta y apenas sonrió, no quería participar en la pequeña riña, pero el abuelo la miraba esperando alguna respuesta. Ella solo atino a encoger los hombros y mirar a seiya.

-tal vez prefiere estar con setsuna- opino con tono amable, aunque seiya frunció el seño al escucharla.

-quizá serena tenga razón, tal vez prefieres pasar el tiempo con esa horrible mujer que con tu abuelo-

-de acuerdo- hablo seiya observando como su abuelo dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro –iré con Uds.-

-¡fantástico!- celebro el anciano –linda… tengo un hermoso collar que me gustaría que usaras, le perteneció a mi difunta esposa y es una verdadera pena que siga guardado- apenas serena abrió la boca para oponerse y anciano repuso –estoy seguro que eres la indicada para usarlo, por favor dame ese gusto- hablo de forma tan amable que la hizo entender como se sentía seiya cuando enfrentaba la oposición de su abuelo.

Esa noche mientras se vestía para el teatro, miro con satisfacción su imagen en el espejo. El vestido era negro hasta las rodillas, muy ceñido a su figura, sin magas y con el cuello redondo, se había maquillado ligeramente y dejo que su cabello callera sobre sus hombros, se puso el collar del abuelo a pesar de sus negativas de usarlo.

Se dirigió hacia la estancia sus ojos de inmediato captaron a seiya, quien estaba de pie junto a la chimenea con una bebida en la mano, algo en el la hizo perder el aliento y oculto aquella reacción con una sonrisa.

-¿están listos?- pregunto ella animada

-linda- hablo el anciano- estas hermosa ¿verdad que si, seiya?-

-?Ud. No se ha vestido?- hablo ella sin esperar la respuesta de el.

-es una lastima pero ni sammy ni yo podremos acompañarlos- el anciano hablo lentamente y con el rabillo del ojo ella vio el semblante de seiya.

-pero… ¿Por qué no?- pregunto ella horrorizada de pensar en pasar la noche a solas con seiya.

-no me siento bien y sammy se ha ofrecido a quedarse conmigo a cuidarme-

-estoy segura que una vez que hayamos salido se sentirá mejor- suplico serena pero el anciano negó con la cabeza.

-los acompañare en otra ocasión, Uds. vallan y disfruten la velada-

Seiya dejo su vaso sobre la mesa y se acerco a serena –vamos- le dijo con voz severa –no tiene sentido tratar de persuadirlo-

-no los esperare, tómense su tiempo, les he reservado una mesa en el restaurante, seiya lo sabe, diviértanse-

Serena se encontró con que era conducida a la puerta y una vez fuera de la habitación enfrento a seiya con las manos en las caderas.

-deja de actuar como si yo fuera la causante de la enfermedad de tu abuelo-

-¿enfermedad? ¡No seas tonta! Nunca tuvo la intención de ir al teatro con nosotros-

-¡tampoco puedes culparme de eso!-

-¿no puedo?- miro el collar y alzo una ceja -¿Dónde conseguiste eso?-serena guardo silencio –ya veo- murmuro el con amargura –mas regalitos-

Seiya se dirigió al taxi que los esperaba y mantuvo la puerta abierta para que ella entrara. Viajaron en silencio, cuando llegaron al teatro ella lo siguió mientras el entregaba los boletos.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente, de hombres en traje y mujeres muy elegantemente vestidas y maquilladas. Se pregunto si seiya se daba cuenta del efecto que causaba en las mujeres , pues muchas de ella los miraban con soslayo, era probable que no pues cuando uno vive rodeado de lo mismo todo el tiempo se vuelve inmune.

Cuando ocuparon su asientos, serena hablo tratando de romper el hielo –esto es hermoso-

Había un dejo de diversión en los ojos de seiya cuando la miro –supongo que nunca habías estado en un teatro-

-no, en mi pueblo hay buenos restaurantes y un paisaje maravilloso, pero nada como esto… se que tu no querías estar aquí, pero yo quiero disfrutarlo-

-preferiría no haber sido convencido por un anciano astuto- murmuro el –pero ya que estoy aquí, será mejor que disfrute el momento-

-¡que bondadoso eres!- exclamo ella con sarcasmo –por mi no te sientas obligado a quedarte, puedo cuidarme sola-

-¿de verdad?- la miro de arriba abajo -¿vestida así? Los hombres de tu pueblo pueden ser inmunes a ese provocativo vestido que llevas, pero aquí podrías encontrar alguna situación difícil-

Serena se sonrojo, aturdida busco algo que decir y solo logro murmurar –no todo el mundo piensa en sexo-

-¿y crees que yo si?-

¡Cielos! Pensó serena con desesperación, no se sentía capaz de sostener una conversación con ese tema, simplemente no sabia como manejarla, tampoco sabía como manejarlo a él.

-¿acaso no es así?- pregunto ella.

-actuamos según la situación- contesto él encogiéndose los hombros –adquirir compromisos no esta entre mis prioridades-

-eres muy inteligente-

-no me importa tu sarcasmo. Como dije, actuamos según conforme a nuestra situación- estiro la mano y toco el collar que ella llevaba –mírate a ti misma- dijo con frialdad –lejos de tu pequeño pueblo, no me digas que no haz reaccionado de acuerdo con al situación. Este collar habla por si solo.

Serena se retiro, disgustada. Hubo unos acordes musicales al entrar en acción la orquesta. Las ideas que bullían en al mente de serena fueron desplazadas por los actores que representaban una historia de amor frustrado. Cuando la cortina bajo en el intercambio, la chica comprendió que se había divertido.

-¿tienes sed?- pregunto seiya poniéndose de pie.

Ella asintió con al cabeza. El la condujo al bar, que parecía demasiado chico para la cantidad de gente que lo ocupaba. Serena permaneció en un rincón, mirando fascinada en su derredor mientras el iba por las bebidas.

Cuando seiya regreso le dio un vaso de jugo de naranja que ella bebió complacida.

-¿te gusta la obra?- pregunto ella tratando de romper su silencio, el se encogió los hombros.

-las obras musicales románticas no son mi preferencia, pero si, si están bien hechas-

-¿Qué obras prefieres? No me digas, los dramas acerca de los tribunales-

El semblante masculino se suavizo en una expresión de diversión.

-no, prefiero dejar el drama del tribunal, al tribunal-

Seiya bebió un poco de whisky y estaba a punto de continuar charlando, cuando un hombre alto y rubio le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-seiya- hablo el hombre contemplando a serena con fijeza hasta que ella desvió la mirada -¿Dónde estas setsuna?-

Seiya no perdió detalle, miro a serena y frunció el seño –no esta aquí- contesto con tono que desanimaría a cualquiera.

-¿y quien es esta hermosa criatura?- pregunto el hombre sonriendo a serena con calidez –a propósito, yo soy andrew, un amigo de un amigo de seiya-

Seiya los presento y andrew inmediatamente se situó al lado de ella

-¡que lugar tan inapropiado para conocerse!- exclamo señalando la multitud, ella asintió.

-esta muy concurrido ¿verdad?- comento serena. Andrew le simpatizo de inmediato.

Seiya callaba, era obvio que no el agradaba la situación.

-tendremos que hacer algo al respecto- propuso andrew coqueteando descaradamente –este no es el lugar para conocer a una chica, talvez podríamos remediarlo…-

Serena no tuvo dificultad para captar las señales de andrew. Era todo un don Juan, su ropa de fino corte y el encantador tono de su voz eran prueba patente de ello. Serena sonrió y casi pudo sentir como seiya se puso tenso.

-talvez no- contesto seiya con suavidad tomando el ultimo bocado de su bebida y tomándola por el codo.

- me encantaría- dijo ella ignorando a seiya ¿Por qué iba é a decidir lo que podía y no podía hacer?

Andrew parecía encantado -¿puedo llamarte?-

-claro- acepto ella antes que seiya comenzara a arrastrarla hacia su asiento.

Tan pronto como se reanudo la obra, ella dejo de pensar en andrew, le había simpatizado pero no le había causado el impacto suficiente para ocupar sus pensamientos, cuando la obra termino ya se había olvidado por completo de el.

Seiya no lo menciono mientras se dirigían al restaurante.

El lugar era acogedor, los camareros atentos, la decoración de buen gusto, los platillos deliciosos y los precios muy elevados.

Durante la cena charlaron con actitud sencilla y relajada.

-disfrute mucho la obra- comento ella –fue bastante romántica-

-yo diría que no fue realista- comento el.

-esa es una reacción demasiado fría- opino ella y se llevo a la boca un trozo del camarón ahumado. Los dos vasos de vino que bebió habían debilitado sus habituales defensas contra el, advirtió alarmada.

-es la mejor manera de ser- replico el, viéndola con fijeza, hasta que ella bajo la mirada.

-¿de verdad lo crees?-

-por supuesto, solo un tonto permite que un sentimiento tan poco digno como el amor lo desconcierte, si es que existe. Yo lo dudo-

-son conceptos muy drásticos-

-pero ciertos. La mayoría de personas tratan de obtener beneficios materiales solo para convencerse de que la seguridad y la felicidad son alcanzables-

-¿y no lo son?-

-mira la tasa de divorcios-

-eso no significa que el amor no exista- repuso ella –si todos pensaran como tu entonces el matrimonio no existiría-

-¿y eso seria malo?- repuso el con una sonrisa sordida.

Había amargura en el tono de su voz, de pronto serena pensó "no esta especulando, habla por experiencia" algo había debilitado su fe en la naturaleza humana y, sea lo que sea, nada tenia que ver su experiencia en el tribunal.

La consumía la curiosidad de saber que había moldeado sus puntos de vista sobre la vida, el intenso de saber más sobre seiya sirvió para hacerla salir del estado de ánimo relajado.

Una cosa era estar a la defensiva ante él, incluso hallarlo atractivo era inofensivo, pero estar interesada en él, en lo que guiaba sus actos, era un lujo peligroso que ella sabia que debía evitar.

Buscaba algo que decir, cuando aparecía andrew junto a la mesa. Quedo tan sorprendida que lo miro sin disimulo. El le sonrió confundiendo la actitud de la chica.

-nos volvemos a encontrar- afirmo ignorando a seiya y mirándola a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto seiya.

-¿me creerías si te dijera que pasaba por aquí?- hablo con tono fingido y divertido –para ser franco los seguí hasta aquí. Un ejercicio difícil en Tokio, pero lo hice. Estaba sentado allá- señalo una mesa –decidiéndome a unirme a uds. Espero no ser impertinente-

-mucho- bromeo ella sin poder evitar sonreír.

-serena ¿aceptarías cenar conmigo mañana?-

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto seiya tajantemente cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"de vuelta al estado de guerra" pensó ella disgustada ¿Cómo podía cambiar alguien con tanta rapidez?

-me encantaría acompañarte- respondió ella ignorando al pregunta de seiya, el mascullo algo, mas serena lo miro con indiferencia.

-¿paso por ti a las ocho?- pregunto andrew, ella asintió con la cabeza. Complacido, andrew salio del restaurante unos minutos después.

El rostro de seiya estaba lleno de hostilidad -¿estas lista para irnos?- inquirió el.

Salieron del restaurante en silencio, aunque ella debió intuir que esa situación no iba a durar. En cuanto estuvieron en la calle, seiya hablo con cinismo.

-te haz adaptado con sorprendente rapidez a tu nuevo estilo de vida-

Serena prefirió no hacer ningún comentario, tenia la sospecha de que hablar servirá para avivar el fuego, además consideraba que no tenía porque darle explicaciones de sus actos.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- quiso saber ella, pues el la tomo del brazo y la hizo caminar a zancadas.

-a conseguir un taxi. Y esta bien que yo te conduzca… quien sabe en quien podrías fijarte en el camino a casa-

-me estas insultando- replico ella, casi sin poder hablar debido a la ira.

-bueno, no fuiste lenta al enloquecer a andrew- señalo el

-no me percate de que eso era lo que hacia-

-¿de verdad, jovencita? ¿A quien quieres engañar? Por si no lo sabes, andrew tiene una nueva mujer cada semana-

¿Me adviertes que me aleje de él?- hablo medio sofocada por el esfuerzo que hacia por mantener el paso al ritmo de él.

-solo te informo de alguno hechos, andrew es un don Juan, una cara bonita con demasiado dinero, es un niño rico al que sus padres le han dado todo lo que ha querido, en toda su vida nunca ha trabajado ni un solo día-

-gracias por la advertencia- ironizo ella al abordar el taxi, sella le informo al taxista el destino y ella continuo –no eres mi dueño, no tienes derecho a tratar de gobernar mi vida-

-no trato de gobernar tu vida, me preocupa andrew- hablo con tono burlón –es muy rico- sujeto su mentón y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos –declaras ser inocente, afirmas que eres tan pura como el agua. Sin embargo, haces compras con la tarjeta de crédito de mi abuelo y aceptas los costosos regalos que él te hace. Muestras una expresión angelical, pero no vistes como una chica ingenua- el deslizo la mano hacia su seno y serena quedo paralizada al sentir que empezaba a acariciarla. Quería apartarse, pero una fuerte inercia se había apoderado de ella.

El siguió palpando sus senos, rozando con el pulgar el pezón, que endureció al contacto.

Seiya le desabrocho el vestido y de inmediato su mano se encontró sobre la suave piel de sus senos, ella cerró los ojos, horrorizada por esa situación, pero incapaz de hacer que su cuerpo opusiera resistencia.

De pronto, serena abrió los ojos y haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, retrocedió, disgustada y conmocionada por lo lejos que le había permitido ir, ¡debía estar loca!

-¡como te atreves!- exclamo

-¿eso es lo que piensas hacer con andrew?- pregunto el con desprecio -¿pestañar con coquetería, sonreír con inocencia y vestirte para provocarlo?-

Ofuscada levanto la mano y solo se dio cuenta cuando su mano hizo contacto con el rostro de seiya.

-¡no te atrevas a volver a hacer eso otra vez!-exclamo él con los dientes apretados.

-¡y tu no te atrevas a insultarme otra vez!- y pensar que hasta hace un rato este hombre le había agradado, que había deseado saber algo mas de él. Bueno, había aprendido que seria una tontería permitir que alguna flaqueza momentánea interfiriera con su sentido común –no te pido que confíes en mi, solo exijo que seas cortes conmigo como lo serias con cualquier otra persona-

-tu no eres cualquier persona- hablo el –eres la pequeña serena tsukino, la niña que solía correr alrededor de mi abuelo y se ha transformado en una mujer que aun puede hacer esa gracia. Te equivocas si crees que voy a permitir que corras alrededor de cualquier otro-

-no puedes impedirme que vea a andrew- lo desafió -¿Por qué no me crees cuando te digo que no me interesa el dinero?-

-¿Por qué habría de creerte? Eres una mujer, esta en tu naturaleza ser oportunista, pero a mi no puedes engañarme-

NOTAS DE AUTORA:

Un nuevo capitulo, muchas gracias por leer esta historia, espero que les guste y me manden sugerencias, criticas, tomates envueltos en clavos, todo se acepta: D un beso! Abajo dejo un enlace del ultimo video esta mi serie favorita, ya sabes youtube antes de .com jeje

.com/watch?v=dGbTk0y6Gc4 = Maldita Suerte-sin bandera / serena & seiya.


	7. Chapter 7

Serena despertó al día siguiente con dolor de cabeza y la peculiar molestia que se siente cuando no se ha dormido bien. En la soledad de su alcoba su cara ardió de vergüenza por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Salto de la cama y tomo una ducha, al salir del cuarto de baño se vistió con lentitud frente al espejo. Habría sido conveniente culpar al vino por el bochornoso episodio, pero fue honesta al admitir que el alcohol nada había tenido que ver con su deseo por él.

Él la había tocado con la destreza de alguien experto en el arte de hacer el amor, y ella había reaccionado con una ansia que nunca había experimentado.

Se dijo que era un error sentir atracción hacia seiya kou, pero después de todo, ella era por completo inexperta. Sus encuentros con hombres habían sido muy pocos, una visita al cine, un beso, algunas caricias inocentes, pero nada comparado con lo que seiya le había dado.

"acéptalo" se dijo mirándose al espejo "te desagrada, no quieres que te agrade, es rudo y arrogante… ¡OH dios!... pero puede ser tan encantador cuando quiere… puede esbozar las mas radiantes sonrisas, pero nunca olvides que debajo de eso sigue siendo ese ser despiadado y peligroso que pertenece a un mundo del que tu nunca formaras parte"

Estaba muy nerviosa cuando bajo a desayunar y suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta que seiya no estaba en el comedor.

-¿y a Uds. Que tal les fue?- pregunto el abuelo

-la obra fue excelente-

-de modo que disfrutaron el paseo- insistió el abuelo mirándola fijamente.

-se ve muy bien esta mañana- hablo ella tratando de cambiar la continuación.

-ha de ser el chaleco amarillo- bromeo el anciano.

En los últimos el abuelo había mejorado mucho su apariencia y serena sabía que eso se lo debía en gran medida a su hermano sammy.

-gracias linda, hace mucho tiempo que no recibo ningún cumplido-

-¡es una pena!-

-bueno, esa horrible mujer, setsuna, nunca tiene algo agradable que decir y ella es la única mujer que veo en estos días ¿tal vez me conviniera tener una compañera, no?-

-es buena idea-dijo ella pensativa -una mujer alta, de bonitas piernas y muy cariñosa- ambos rieron ante tal comentario.

-ese no es mi tipo, además no podría soportar los comentarios de mi nieto de que las mujeres solo andan tras mi cuenta bancaria- hubo una pausa en la que ella evito mirarlo -¿hay algo que yo no sepa?-

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

-tal vez sea un anciano, pero no estoy ciego. Sé que algo te incomoda-

Serena se puso a jugar con la taza de café, girándola con los dedos y viendo las figuras que se formaban en el oscuro líquido "seria agradable confiar en alguien" le dijo una vocecita.

-se trata de mi condenado nieto, verdad- insistió el anciano.

-seiya cree… -serena hablo con una mezcla de resistencia y resignación –que yo caigo en la categoría de esas mujeres que andan detrás de una cuenta bancaria-

-¡recorcholis! Bueno, yo corregiré su punto de vista-

Serena miro alarmada el brillo de determinación en los ojos del anciano -¡por favor, no lo haga!-

-no hagas caso de lo que el día, linda. El puede ser un poco sensible a algunas cosas ¿recuerdas cuando era un muchacho?-

-si- respondió perpleja –un poco, yo estaba muy chica entonces-

-bueno, te contare un secreto- hizo una pausa -¿te acuerdas de que los padres de seiya a menudo se ausentaban? Mi hijo tenía negocios en el extranjero y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo viajando. Seiya no sabe que yo conozco este episodio. En una ocasión que regresaron de sus viajes se encontraron con que seiya había hecho amistad con una muchacha llamada molly y con su hermano. Pues bien, se alarmaron mucho pues la muchacha era de una posición económica "inferior" y le hicieron pasar un mal rato por esa causa. Sus padres pensaban que él era superior a sus amigos. Los adultos no se dan cuenta el daño que pueden causar a sus hijos ¿verdad?-

-así es- serena recordó como en algunas ocasiones sammy y ella había sido rechazados por ser huérfanos.

-lo peor vino cuando el ingreso a la universidad. Allí conoció a una joven muy atractiva… se enamoro perdidamente de ella-

-¿perdidamente enamorado?- dijo ella sorprendida, eso no era propio del controlado y cínico seiya kou. –¿Qué sucedió?-

-lo dejo por otro, alguien de más edad, pero muy rico. Eso moldeo su opinión sobre las mujeres y desde entonces, bueno… -suspiro- se protege, es una reacción humana natural, y seiya puede ser muy terco. De todos modos, espero no haberte aburrido demasiado con mis divagaciones-

-en lo mas mínimo- respondió ella mientras salían de la cocina.

-claro linda, es bueno que trabajes con él, así tienes la oportunidad de conocer otra faceta de su personalidad-

Más tarde en su cuarto, ella digirió lo que el anciano le había dicho, en parte aquello explicaba el comportamiento de seiya, más no lo justificaba, nada podía justificar su hostilidad hacia ella.

Se vistió para la cita con Andrew, aunque ahora lamentaba haber aceptado. Solo dios sabía que había tratado de probar al captar salir con él, pero al llegar a las 8 de la noche estaba deseando no haberse precipitado a haber algo que no quería.

Resulto que la velada fue un existo, el cabaré era muy concurrido y la música agradable, bailaron mucho y Andrew fue muy cordial.

Qué diferencia de cuando estaba con seiya, cuya agresividad la sumía en un permanente estado de confusión.

Con Andrew podía relajarse, a él le agradaba hablar y serena lo escuchaba con gusto. Le conto de su familia, de su casa en el campo, de sus relaciones frustradas, y ella no sentía que en él hubiera profundidades que ella tuviera que esforzarse por sondear.

Cuando regresaron a la casa, serena estaba cansada, él la beso y ella le correspondió sin que la avasallara la abrumadora excitación que había experimentado con seiya.

De hecho, le sorprendió que la semana siguiente viera más a Andrew de lo que había esperado.

La ayudaba a estar en buen estado de ánimo. No se había encontrado con seiya ni en el trabajo ni en casa. Por las noches descansaba complacida por no tener que enfrentarse a él.

Se había acostumbrado tanto a su ausencia que cuando oyó que la puerta de la oficina se abría ni siquiera se volvió para ver quién era. Estaba trabajando tiempo extra y no había nadie más en el edificio así que creyó que era el encargado del aseo.

-¿todavía estas aquí?-

La voz profunda la sobresalto y la pila de papeles que llevaba en las manos cayó al suelo, miro alrededor y vio a seiya parado junto a la puerta con las cejas arqueadas.

-no te esperaba- replico ella, disgustada consigo misma por haberse puesto nerviosa. Se inclino a recoger los papeles poniéndose tensa cuando el e acerco hacia ella para ayudarla.

-yo puedo sola- dijo ella sin mirarlo, estaba tan cerca de ella que podía oler su colonia.

El se sentó al borde del escritorio.

-ya me iba- dijo ella, el esbozo una sonrisa sardónica, lo que le hizo a ella sospechar que se daba cuenta del efecto que producía en ella.

-¿Cómo te ha parecido el trabajo?- pregunto el sin considerar el comentario de ella.

-excelente-

-he tenido algunos buenos informes de ti-

-¿de verdad?- serena no pudo evitar la sonrisa de placer que ilumino su rostro.

-¿te sorprende?-

-no-

-estas muy segura de tu capacidad ¿verdad?- su voz fue un poco mordaz.

-cuando se trata de trabajo, si-

-extraña afirmación- hablo seiya hojeando algunos documentos -¿no estás segura de tus habilidades cuando se trata de hombres?- la pregunta la hizo ruborizarse.

-creo que ya es hora que me vaya- estiro su mano para coger su bolso pero él la sujeto por la muñeca.

-lo harás cuando yo lo diga- serena trato de liberarse pero él la sujeto con más fuerza –primero responde ¿Por qué no estás segura de tu habilidad tratándose de hombres?-

-yo no dije eso, lo dijiste tú-

Ella logro que su voz pareciera firme, pero el contacto con seiya había acelerado sus palpitaciones.

-trabajaste años en la biblioteca de tu pueblo- continuo el –en cuanto llegaste aquí, en un momento dominaste tu nuevo estilo de vida-

-estoy segura que eso te causo desaliento-replico ella.

-¿Por qué?-

-porque tengo la impresión de que no esperabas que saliera avante-

El la miro con ojos que brillaban de satisfacción, ella sabía que ese era el seiya más peligroso… cuando emanaba encanto sin tener la intención de hacerlo.

Serena con un fuerte tirón logro liberar su mano, esta vez no iba a permitir que sus emociones engañaran a su sentido común, había aprendido una lección valiosa en su último encuentro y no iba a olvidarla.

-en realidad- hablo el aflojándose la corbata –no te habría dado empleo si hubiera creído que ibas a fracasar. Sin embargo, mi instinto me dice que desconfié de ti, que estas preparada para aprovechar cualquier situación para obtener lo que puedas. Después de todo, tu casa necesita reparaciones, a pesar de eso no pareces oportunista-

Hizo una pausa y el silencio del cuarto los envolvió, la atmosfera se volvió muy intima, serena miro nuevamente alarmada ante el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

-tal vez deberías dejar de considerar a las personas como problemas- sugirió ella con calma y se colgó el bolso al hombro para reafirmar su intención de irse –por tu profesión, habría pensado que lo último que esperarías de la gente seria que actuara conforme a las leyes de la lógica-

-por el contrario- repuso él –te sorprendería saber cuántos asesinatos se cometen por las razones más lógicas: dinero, venganza, pasión.-

-la pasión no es lógica- objeto ella.

-tal vez tengas razón- estiro la mano y le tomo un mechón, ella se congelo, deseo que seiya dejara de hacer lo que hacía. Lucho contra el deseo intenso de correr, aunque sintió que sus piernas no podrían llevarla muy lejos, pues temblaban sin cesar –de modo que la pasión no es lógica, entonces ¿Por qué sales con Andrew?-

-¿Cómo dices?- el cambio de tema la tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué sales con Andrew?- repitió con impaciencia –no creo que estés enamorada de él-

-mis sentimientos no te incumben- dijo serena, dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero él se interpuso en su camino, impidiéndole salir.

-esa no es una respuesta- repuso él con una sonrisa cínica.

-es la única que quiero darte-

-¿te has acostado con él? ¿Te excita?-

-eso es algo que no te importa- replico ella furiosa –puedes darme ordenes cuando se trate de trabajo, pero no te inmiscuyas en mi vida privada-

-¿de verdad?- su voz era indiferente, pero un brillo peligroso en sus ojos debió advertirle a serena que tomara la necesaria acción evasiva.

La tomo por sorpresa cuando inclino la cabeza y sus labios se unieron a los de ella en un beso rudo y exigente. Serena trato de apartarse, pero él la tomo por la nuca para controlar sus movimientos.

La intensidad del beso era tal, que ella apenas podía respirar. Era un beso brutal y agresivo, su lengua era como una brasa que recorría cada rincón de su boca, cuando serena sintió que su ira había alcanzado el punto de explosión, el beso cambio a un contacto más suave y persuasivo.

Cuando seiya comenzó a besarle el cuello, ella profirió un gemido, incapaz de resistir la cálida oleada que inundo su cuerpo.

Serena sentía como si estuviera fundiéndose bajo la hoguera del deseo.

-no es posible que sientas pasión por Andrew si me respondes a mí de esta manera- susurro con voz ronca, ella sintió como la pasión disminuía.

¿Cómo se permitió ella llegar a ese punto, cuando se había indicado que no debía responder a él? ¿Qué objetivo tenia la experiencia si nada aprendía de ella?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- indago ella poniéndose tensa –tú no eres el único que puede excitar a una mujer- él se aparto, todo vestigio de deseo había desaparecido de su rostro - ¿Qué tratas de probar?- exigió ella -¿Qué me atraes? Bueno, quizás así sea, pero es un inconveniente pasajero-

-y algunas mujeres pueden tener ese inconveniente pasajero con cualquier hombre- añadió él sombrío -¿cree el pobre de Andrew que es el único?-

Ella levanto la mano para abofetearlo, pero seiya le tomo la muñeca. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y seiya soltó su mano como si tocara un hierro caliente.

Andrew los miro, había interrumpido algo y serena se percato de que no estaba seguro de que hacer. Ella logro sonreír con esfuerzo, aunque sentía que su rostro se rompería en el proceso.

-Andrew- se aventuro a preguntar con voz temblorosa -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-llame a la casa del señor Kou- contesto aturdido –el me dijo que estabas trabajando todavía. Si llegue en un momento inoportuno…-

-no- interrumpió serena –estaba a punto de partir, hablábamos de… trabajo-

Andrew no pareció convencido, difícilmente podía ella culparlo, sabía que sus mejillas ardían y ninguna discusión sobre trabajo podía producir ese efecto.

Seiya se apoyo contra la pared y la observo con los ojos entrecerrados. Había algo amenazador en su actitud silenciosa. Serena sabia que Andrew lo presentía por las miradas rápidas que lanzaba hacia donde seiya se encontraba.

-vamos afuera ¿quieres?- sugirió ella, ignorando la presentía de seiya. Salieron de la oficina y seiya los siguió.

-en realidad solo vine a hacerte una proposición- hablo Andrew –es algo repentino, lo sé, mas espero que no sea un problema-

-¿una proposición?- pregunto ella, empezó a descender por los escalones, consciente de que seiya caminaba detrás de ellos.

-mis padres decidieron pasar el fin de semana en Paris- explico Andrew –y pensé que tu y yo podríamos ir a la casa de campo mientras ellos están ausentes- debió presentir que ella rechazaría la invitación, porque continuo con rapidez –te he hablado tanto de la casa y tu dijiste que te encantaría conocerla…-

-sí, lo sé…-

-pensé que esta puede ser la oportunidad ideal ¿Qué dices?-

-sí, ¿Qué dices?- hablo seiya a sus espaldas con tono burlón –soy todo oídos-

Serena tuvo el infantil impulso de decirle donde él y sus oídos podían irse, pero eso habría llenado de pánico a Andrew.

Ella no quería ir, cierto, le había dicho que algún día le agradaría visitar la casa de su familia en el campo… algún día… en un futuro lejano. Nunca espero que él le tomara la palabra y mucho menos cuando sus padres estuvieran fuera del país.

-¿y bien?- insistió Andrew.

Serena podía sentir la fría mirada de seiya, y al calor del momento respondió sin pensar:

-me encantaría ir- ¡oh cielos!, reflexiono tan pronto como sus palabras salieron de su boca "¿en qué lio me he metido?"

-¿de verdad?- Andrew sonrió.

-¿Por qué no? Parece que será divertido- corroboro ella.

-¡divertido!- exclamo seiya exasperado -¡que conmovedor!- se alejo con paso firme y garboso.


End file.
